Archery Lessons
by StunningFlash
Summary: Angi didn't care who the man was, a hero of the people or a dark assassin, dragonborn or not. He made her happy, and right now, as he was making deep love to her, the only thing that existed was them in their own littel realm, somewhere in Atherius.


Angi was an independent woman. She didn't need anyone. People felt sorry for her. Why? What's done is 's not like her family can be brought back after they'd been turned to ash by that damned wouldn't grow atthached to anyone ever again, she'd just lead a quaint life up in her small shack, way up in the Jerall Mountains. So she thought, until she met him.

A stranger stood at her doors. "Attractive man", she thought first, then her mind quickly wandered back to "I don't need anyone! They'll just die like everyone else, then people will feel sorry again! I'll just take care of him and get him out as soon as possible."

But that wouldn't work. A troll cut deep into his arm and the night was getting cold. She allowed for him to stay just one night, sleeping on her floor. But before she knew it, they were talking the next morning. He asked about the targets she had placed a few months to practice archery. She agreed to practice with him. It was the first time she was having fun in a long time, but as soon, he left the in the afternoon. Over the next few days, she found herself thinking a lot about him. Every woman has her needs, sometimes she even slid a slippery finger between her legs at night, when thinking about that man.

But in a few days, he returned. Said he had a lot of fun that previous time, and so they practicced together again. And again. And again.

The next time he came to visit was a week later, and they went hunting together, catching more game than they had ever caught, this time he accidentally stepped on a bear trap and had to stay the night again. They didn't sleep a lot, they just talked. The man came to visit again and again, until one evening, when a goodbye hug turned into a goodbye kiss. They had been spending time so much together, that the next month, they decided they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together as well. he proposed, with the amulet of MAra and they got married in Riften. The man had been a wealthy adventurer and together, they bought a plot of land in Falkreath Hold and started building a house together. Soon it was a complete manor. Manor Lakeview, they called it. They had a housecarl, animals, a carriage, but it still felt like something was missing, until that morning.

The housecarl, Rayya was out, travelling to Eastmarch to get lumber, while the two lovers were just waking up, turned one, withing breathing distance, face to face.

"Morning, sweetheart," she said in a soft and pleasant voice which never failed to warm the man's heart.

He kissed her softly, and kept at it. Soon, she kissed him back, slightly agressively, yet still drowsy. It quickly turned into a morning cuddle, but this time, something was different, as if the costellations, Masser and Secunda were perfectly alligned, and neither Angi or the man wanted it to stop. The tension between them rose, as their kiss became more and more passionate. Then the man wrapped his arms around her and pulled the two closer, and by doing so pressing his groin against hers. A wave of pleasure overcame their bodies and there was a short pause.

Then, the two locked their lips together in a lustful kiss, after which grabbed the man's shirt and pulled it over his shoulders, throwing it on the floor. Meanwhile, the man also removed his pants, so that only his garmets remained. The two kissed with open mouths and lustful tongues, broke appart only for the man to toss Angi's night dress against the their underwear was in the way now and the two locked together in a tight grip with their lips, arms and legs, pushing their groin together, causing pleasure to both. They rolled and moved around the bed, moaning intensely, until the blanket lay calmly on the floor. They slowly pulled appart to take a good look at each other's bodies. She lay her hands on his chets and lightly caressed it. He reached out his hands to rmove her bra, and she complied, then when he grabbed a hold, she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no, you're doing great... but what if Naryya sees us?"

"don't worry about that right now. she's far away, on the road to the Eastmarch mills or somewhere."

"Sorry, go on." She said, before he kissed her and let his hands travel on her back and untied her bra. His hands dontinued their journed to her buttocks, and Angi let out a soft moan. Her untied her garmets. She exhaled nervously, then undid his garmets as well. They fell appart yet again, to marvel at each other's bodies, completely naked. She was wonderful with her smooth skin, breasts and her hair, which seemed to be shining in the light of the morning. They kissed once more, then, held each other close, penetrating Agni's insides. Angi felt a slight bit of pain, but she was strong. She wiggled around a bit, to get used to the feeling, then pulled back a little, only to plunge back in again, and this time, it felt GREAT. She moaned loudly and the man took that as an invitation. he moved himself on top and started thrusting gently.

Angi didn't care who the man was, a hero of the people or a dark assassin, dragonborn or not. He made her happy, and right now, as he was making deep love to her, the only thing that existed was them in their own littel realm, somewhere in Atherius.

She was moaning loudly now, with each thrust. Her hands were grasping nails deep into his back and her legs were wrapped around him, as he pushed into her tight chambers. The man let out a moan, he was nearing his climax. But he didn't want to dissapoint his beloved, so he pushed harder and deeper, until he had her wheezing for air, to muster up another pleasurable scream. Their fluids gushed upon each other and they felt pleasures like no other. He tried to hold himself up on his arms, but fell on top of her, as they took turns moaning loudly, but Angi didn't stop for what seemed like an eternity, and she didn't want to stop. Her rtoes were curled, and the only being that existed was her husband, whom she was grasping, not letting go. The man took one more swpie to cover the two with a blanket, Then without a word, they fell asleep.

Naryya came home hours later, and found the bedroom in dissaray, annd the lovers like that. She just smiled and closed the door, leaving them to each other.

When Angi woke up, the man wasn't there. He went on another one of his adventures, she figures, but took comfort in the face that he'll return soon, like always, and then, she'll have good news for him, she thought as she hald her hands on her stomach. She just knew.


End file.
